Randomm!
by ZUKOistheSEX
Summary: Eek! Just a normal day in the avatars days!... D


Sorry for you not being abl to understand who is talking most of the time, but it used to be different with font...but eh idk.

soo try to understand this D

Ah...another fantastic spring day...well except all the fire nation hating on aang, katara, toph, saka, and Zuko. But hey, there dumb player haters! Anyways...the whole crew were headed towards some place where Zukos father was to go kill him. YAY.! So, they were walking, and they came across a large forest, and to go around would take very long, and becuase Soltins (Yes, I know spelled wrong, but work with me) Comet was to arrive two days from then, they had to go through.

"Hey guys, Im gonna go ahead, becuase I can fly. Surley your all jealous" Said Aang, forcely stating at Zuko. But, hey, everyone hated Zuko at this point.

"Not really..." Zuko said confusingly. It was very hard for him though, Aang was the worst though, he would always hate on him...player hater...But Zuko always controlled himself from fire bending his head off.

"Okay, well im gonna go now. COME MOMO"!

"What a douche...who names a lemur MOMO?!" Zuko whispered to himself, but Aang caught what he said.

"Ya know what Zuko?? I can get you off our team any second, so you better shut the heck up! Im the avatar so you better be afraid...VERY afraid." Zuko stared at him for a very serious 5 seconds, and then replied back, "First of all, you really have to keep me on your team becuase Im the only fire bender who wont kill you, and also, who the heck cares if your the avatar? Its kinda sad how you need to drag along other people to help you with your little problems.! So shut up you little bald-headed failure!" Intense, I know.

Aang stepped up to him about to do his bald-headed air bending stuff, but then Katara came between them and said softly, "Guys...the comet is gonna come very soon and fighting will just slow down! Now Aang, go take Momo and go fly ahead and Zuko, just ignore him" Katara said with a sparkle in her eye. Zuko had an undiniable love for her, and as did Aang. So both boys listened withought a fight.

No pun intended

"Eh...fine...but hey Katara, why not come with me? You shouldnt be walking, you have very delicate feet."

"Im...fine...Ill stay here...wierdo" Katara stepped a bit back from Aang.

"Cmon! I mean we have been walking for so long...and then we can take a dip in the pond over there...and maybe spend some time together...get to know eachother..." Aang said sexually.

"Ooh..can I go? Sounds fun!" Saka obviously didn't understand Aangs meaning of what he said.

"Sorry Aang, Im fine. Besides, I bet a walk in the woods would be really pretty! I love nature." Then Aang said more aggressively...and sexually,

"Look, you have...er, should come with me, I wanna -" Aang was interrupted by Toph yelling,

"SHUT UP AANG! No one cares! Katara doesnt wanna come! STOP HITTING ON HER! YOUR NOT GOING TO MARRY HER, SHE DOESNT LOVE YOU, AND NO ONE LIKES YOU! SO LET KATARA STAY HERE AND GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA HERE! I REPEAT, NO ONE LIKES YOU!"

Everyone stared at Toph in silence.

"Well...Well...Bye." And then Aang left in a flash, but stuck up his middle finger at Toph while he left, but then Toph returned it happily.

"Thanks Toph, he was really getting on my nerves." But Toph replied, again, in an unloving way,

"Why do you think Im on your side? You burned my god damn feet! Your the reason why I have been falling all over the place! I cant see anything! If I wasnt so tired out, I would earth bed your butt outta here you-OW!"

Luckily, Topch tripped over a large rock, agian. Zuko hurried and caught up to Katara and tried to start a conversation.

"Haha...Toph is so funny...does Aang really like, love you?" Zuko felt very weird after he said that to Katara, but hopefully shell tell him she doesnt realy love him. Then, right before Katara could answer, Saka came running up and said in a very annoying voice, "What up my peoples?"

"Go away Saka, me and Katara are talking. Go hang out with Toph or something."

"Last time I 'hung out' with her, she almost killed me! All I did was say that now since her feet were burned, she would have to look with her hands, so she would have to walk on her hands. It was just a joke!"

Then, a large rock appearned from underneath the ground where Saka was standing and he was lifted into the air and fell on his face, making Toph laugh.

"Even withought being able to see, I know that must have hurt." Toph giggled to herself.

Saka got up and then started yelling at Toph, leaving some time for Zuko and Katara to be left alone for a little while.

"But anyways...does he? And do you feel the same for him? I dont know...Im just wondering."

"Honestly, I have no idea if he truly does or not. Toph and Saka usually joke about it, but I dont know, if he does then I guess he does".

"Do you like him??"

Just as Katara was about to answer, Jet came out of no where and said in a shout,

"MY LOVE IM HERE AT LAST.!"

Toph, Katara, Saka and Zuko stared at eachother in confusion wondering who he was utterly talking to.

"WTF...who are you talking to?!" Toph said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Why, isnt it obvious, my love is standing right beside you Toph."

There eyes all got very big and took one big step away from him. But Saka and his wierd old self said to him,

"Hey, the old Jet man! Would you mind coming with us into the forest with us, theres probably some scary stuff in there, and probably some more people wanting to kill us. Actually, everywhere we go, people want to kill us...stalkers."

Then Zuko yelled, "NO! Were not gonna let some wierd guy come with us into the forest, he could be with the fire nation!" Then Toph look at Zuko and said, "Dude, your fire nation".

"Oh yeah...well he could be one of them who wants to kill us!"

And also, if he didnt love Toph, of course if would have to be Katara, and Zuko (SEXYYYY) would not allow his ugly self steal her from him.

"Cmon! Im not even with the fire nation, Im completely against them and-"

"WAIT!!" Screamed Saka. "Werent you killed in Ba Sang Sai? Or some other place??'

"Not really, I just wanted to freak out Longshot, hes a gaywod so I wanted to freak him out a little. But I left him and my other freedom fighters a while ago though, they were annoying so I tricked them into falling into a river. And then they all died and I was happy."

WOW.

Then Katara said kinda scardly, "Uh...sure, you can come..." So Toph and Saka joined him and Katara, so did Zuko, but he just talked to his little emo self...but sexy self...NVM D

So, as the whole team walked, Jet walked in the back the whole time, and then Zuko whispered to Saka and said, "Is Jet like, checking me out or something? He keeps staring at my butt or something."

"Oh, HAHAHA. I know Jet, he wouldnt fall for you. If he really was gay, he would surely be checking out ME. I mean cmon, look at these pecks!"

No one really listened to Saka, because Saka is a very annoying child.

"...sure..." Then Jet came walking up to Zuko and said in a cheery voice, "Hey Zuko! Whatsup with you!"

"Walking...what the heck else would I be doing."

"Hm, good point. Well Im walking too! Whoa...we have so much in comon! We just HAVE to hang out more!"

'GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME FREAK!' Zuko thought to himself. But of course Zuko had to control his firebending or else, hed be out..wait. Who the heck cares about the avatar? Hes gone and Saka and Toph are losers. And Katara would surley understand if he killed him.

So then Zuko started to bend fire into his hands, and right before he could bend the fire, Jet yelled out, "OH BABY YOU HOT NOW!"

"Well, we know who Jet loves" Toph said staring at Zuko.

"Ya know what? YES. I LOVE ZUKO.! Hes the most amazing guy ever, his eyes are like diamonds...his body is...ahhh...growls"

"WTF...get away from me."

"Cmon, you know you want this sexay thangg."

"Im sorry, you fail. And get away from me, Im not gay. Go date Saka. Hell enjoy some action. But its his first time, so dont play too rough"

"Ooh...I gonna get some action? YEAH BABY. Im gonna need some of that 'male enhancement D"

Okay, ignore Sakas wierdness. Anyways though, Jet just ignored Zukos remark and started to walk by him and started breathing heavier and started to talk sexier by the minute.

"Oh Zuko, one day youll understand. Its okay to be gay."

"Dude, Im not gay and I never will be and...what are you saying?"

"Sex...sex...sex...huh?"

"Uh..."

"Cmon, lets leave these losers behind and go start a family!"

"How the heck would we??"

"CHEESE!"

"WTF...Saka get outta here!"

"Well since we both have out parts, we could obvioulsy-AHHHHKERTUHUWIJWOPLHDINUKGFBIOIYAOIFYHK!!"

Right before the disturbing answer of Jet, Zuko fire bended him and killed him in an instance.

"Whoa...what happened to Jet?"

"Uh...he decided he was too much of a freak so he left and commited suicide."

"...okay..."

Well luckily Jet was gone, so the team started walking deeper and deeper into the woods into they were tottaly lost, and withought Toph being able to see if a town was near, they were screwed. And where was Aang? He was supposed to tell em what was a head. Whatta jerk.

"Man, we have been walking for like 3 hours, I cant walk anymore. Im lying down and NObody try and stop me."

"Toph is right, we better make camp becuase Aang is taking way too long. But what if he needs our help..."

"OHHHH he'll be fine! He's mister air bender! Lets make camp, anyways. Im FREEZING!!"

So they all made camp, Zuko prepared a fire, Katara gathered wood, Toph earth bended the camps and Saka just stood there and said gay sarcastic stuff, but nobody listened to him. But soon enough, they all got the camp ready, but it was really cold out. The perfect time for Zuko to warm up Katara, and maybe confess his love for her.

"shivers Its so cold! Saka give me your blanket!"

"You crazy women! If I give it you, Ill die!"

So Katara lied down and started to shiver severly. And then mister amazing Zuko said, "Hey Katara...you okay?"

Then he sat near Katara, and Katara sat up and said, "Its so cold! How are you not cold Zuko?"

"I just warm myself up by using my bending. And sorry, I dont really have anything to warm you up with."

"Its-s-s okay Z-z-zuko. Its not your f-fault. Hopefully I'll fall a-asleep s-s-soon."

Then Katara put her head on Zuko and then fell alseep.

'OH EM GEE.' Zuko thought. Zuko started to smile and was about to tell Katara how he really felt, but then something horrible happened.

The fag bald-headed loser came out of no where.

OH JOY.!

"ZUKO!! KATARA!!"

"Aang??"

"Saka!!"

Seems like Saka just always has to ruin everything doesnt it?

"Why is Katara sleeping on you?! GET HER OFF OF YOU!"

"Aang...wha-what? Where were you!"

Then Katara stood up and said more mad, "We have been waiting for so long for you to come back, where were you!!"

"Chill out Katara, I was just at the village and some guys invited me to a party. No big deal."

"Is that a girls NUMBER?!"

"What? Uh...uh...no. Its uh..my moms!"

"Your mom is dead you douche."

"Shutup Zuko!"

Well, they kept on fighting and stuff.

Katara just stood there and started to get sleepy and feel asleep once again.

"Ya know what Zuko! I cant stand you!"

"Ya know, that makes me just SO sad. I think Im gonna go cry my eyes out."

'Thats MY job to be the sarcastic one' Thought Saka, who should really shutup.

"Ya know, I know you love Katara, I knew it the first day that i met you. But see she loves me. She dreams about me at night. And one day we'll get married and then you will be jealous and then you'll probably marry Toph and I shall laugh at you. And so will our kids, Kataang, Angtara and Bob."

"Uh, first of all, she even told me she doesnt like you...well she was. And I do not love her...I-I...okay I do. But I doubt she will ever love you!"

"Shut up Boner Head!"

"...nicee."

"Ugh, you make me so angry!!"

"SHUTUP IM TRYING TO SLEEP!"

But no one listened to Toph, so Zuko and Aang kept on fighting and then Toph yelled once again, "SHUTUP!!

AANG, SHUTUP. KATARA DOES NOT LIKE YOU, SHE NEVER WILL. AND ZUKO SHUTUP TOO!! KATARA WILL NEVER LIKE YOU EITHER!! SO GO TO BED AND STOP TALKING!!"

So Aang and Zuko went to bed, giving eachother the middle finger, but both wondering, "Is Toph lieing...or does she love someone else?

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
